


My Time To Die

by MVickery



Series: Scary/Smart Tubbo! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: But Tubbo doesn’t have anything to do with it, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Exile, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sassy Tubbo, Scary Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo goes sicko mode, but only from Tommy, ghosts being weird, rest of y’all can just marinate in their glow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVickery/pseuds/MVickery
Summary: Every ghost came from a bad decision. Whether or not it was your own was an entirely different story.Now, Tubbo was just dead.Yay!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Scary/Smart Tubbo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052861
Comments: 28
Kudos: 328





	1. Whelp! Guess I’ll just die then

Ever since the festival, things had been different for Tubbo.

Different as in the sense of something completely life changing, and catastrophic that made you a literal dead ghost.

Yes. He, Tubbo, had been the first official person to be permanently killed.

Thankfully, he wasn’t dressed in that awful suit he’d died in, but instead the L’Manberg uniform that was put on his buried and deformed corpse.

Why they had bothered to dress his corpse was beyond him. The uniform that he was now constantly forced to wear was annoying to look at despite at least not getting in his way.

Turns out being incorporeal meant that the tassels would no longer tickle his bare limbs! Pogchamp!

Tubbo thought to himself often that as a ghost his personality had changed to something a bit less timid.

Emotions were also something that was strange now.

Well,  _ yes _ he cared about dying. Especially how he had spent AGES decorating and planning for that festival only to have found out that, whoopsies! You planned your own execution! Be a good child soldier and die in a pretty display, okay?

Yeah, he could still feel emotions.

But they were much less caring than before. He sometimes would find himself making jokes about particular situations to himself as the solitary audience. Jokes that would have never even dared to touch upon his lips even in the comfort of friends, except maybe Tommy.

Sarcasm was a thing now, too. Yippee.

Things were just so  _ boring _ .

Well. Wilbur Soot has gone completely f*cking insane. Who would have thought?!

Then JSchlatt, goat dictator himself, was slowly drinking his way into becoming a new friend for the afterlife.

Death itself was also weird.

Currently, Tubbo was floating recklessly in circles around Quackity.

Wasn’t like they could see him, so oh well.

Weren’t ghosts meant to be able to appear and scare off mortals? That would at least help his boredom _ and  _ be cool.

Instead he could pick up items, but only small things before they were sent zooming off to a different area at a speed of which could probably knock someone out.

Unfortunately, a pen or a pencil wasn’t small enough to hold without being yeeted to a new land.

Oh cool. Quackity was moving to begin his official betrayal by killing Schlatt along with literally  _ every single other person _ on the whole SMP!

God, how that man hadn’t died yet was a mystery to him.

Just chuck a bucket of water into Schlatt’s bedroom, and the man was done for! Couldn’t even swim away and would respawn right back where he came from, just to drown again.

“THIS IS FOR WHEN YOU F*CKING KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!”

Tubbo rolled eyes that bled tears of gold and red. Likely an after effect from the fireworks.

Tommy was so upset at his death.

Why? No clue.

Well, yes actually. They’d been friends for so long that it felt as if the two of them were brothers. No, twins!

Schlatt was completely sh*tfaced off his rocker. The man stumbled around and was making weird comments to everyone about the most random of topics.

Tubbo floated in a bit closer to be practically leaning on Tommy’s shoulder. His friend wasn’t supposed to look as if he were holding back tears, right?

_ “I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WASN’T GOING TO HURT ME! WHY ARE NONE OF YOU ANSWERING ME?!” _

Oof. Tubbo shook his head to try and forget the memory that had sprung up to his mind. Scrunching up his eyes as if he’d seen something particularly foul. 

Wait. Something was happening. Schlatt had walked right up to Quackity.

Tubbo leaned in close only to hear the words ‘Flatty Patty’.

What?!

Schlatt died of a heart attack and Tubbo’s (after) life suddenly got a lot worse.

—————

“Wait, what the f*ck?!”

Tubbo sighed and rubbed his forehead from the stress, of which had a name of that was Schlatt.

He stared cold eyes down onto the one who had done so many horrible things to him and spoke unflinchingly.

“Just face it. You’ve died. Welcome to hell, furry.”

He turned and floated around and heard spluttered coughs, likely from the abruptness of it all, and sighed once more.

Why did  _ he _ have to deal with this sh*t?! He was dead!

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, the touch being the first person other than himself to have actually felt it.

“What do you f*cking  _ mean  _ I’m dead, huh?!”

Schlatt’s face was red from anger and the curve of his horns was much less daunting than what Tubbo remembered from before.

He confronted the snarling man with poison coated words.

“I  _ mean _ that you’ve just f*cking died, you idiot!”

The elder’s face made an expression so confused and astonished that he had to quickly hold back a chuckle.

Yeah. That’s right. Get everything you deserve, you ugly old demon.

“W-what?!”

Tubbo pounced on the tiny bit of insecurity within an instant.

“I said that right, you f*cking died! Would’ve thought all that alcohol you’ve drunk made that an obvious outcome, sh*thead.”

Schlatt looked shocked beyond belief.

Good on him. Finally a new emotion for Instagram! That’ll be a hit.

“When did I ever die?! I can’t remember sh*t like that!”

Tubbo rolled his eyes at the audacity.

For some reason the guy was wearing what looked to be a comfortable blue sweater. Lucky him.

“Well, what  _ do  _ you last remember? I’d think you must have forgotten a lot of regrets so that you’d ever be able to get some sleep, b*tch.”

Bloody hell, he was beginning to sound like Tommy.

Strangely enough, Schlatt seemed a fair bit confused.

“I… don’t think I can remember much.”

Sh*t. Even more problems now for him to solve! Great.

—————

“No f*cking way can Tommy be president. Even the f*cking furry weasel would be a better leader than  _ him _ !”

Tubbo rolled his, probably loose now, eyes from his friend? Definitely not. Associate? Maybe. Yeah, associate’s words.

During the short while before the new presidential selection the two had worked out that Schlatt was only operating with some memories in him.

The festival was a sticking memory that had not been, and never would be, apologised for.

Other than that only a couple of random events that seemed to link up to whenever the guy was sober that he could still remember.

“You do realise that Fundy’s a fox salmon thing, right? Unless Wilbur’s even weirder than we’d thought before.”

The other ghost nodded before his face cringed as what was probably a horrible mental image crossed his mind.

“I’d finally forgotten about Wilbur’s f*cked up habits, and you bring it back to me like this?”

Tubbo’s eyes were glued onto his best friend of whom was standing on stage speaking about things he shouldn’t have ever needed to deal with.

Both Wilbur,  _ and  _ Technoblade had disappeared somewhere which was a definite cause for concern.

Maybe, they would be getting another member to the ghost club.

Tubbo sure hoped it wouldn’t be Tommy.

Explosions ripped the earth underneath them into multiple gaping maws. Deadly mouths that would swallow up lives in a heartbeat.

Wilbur laughed maniacally from a room of which Tubbo knew from mere stories in the night, while another who hadn’t been seen in years closed in on him.

When Philza stabbed his son through the heart Tubbo tried placing his see through and unnatural hands over Tommy’s face. To try and conceal the horrible view of his older brother’s death.

Alas, for transparent hands cannot hide the injustice of life.

Tommy let out a heart wrenching scream and then up came Technoblade. His other older brother. Someone who was  _ on their side. _

The man who killed Tubbo and did care for the lives of others.

Was it okay to be selfish? Tubbo could do nothing but grab at items which launched themselves from his grasp as his closest twin friend fought a battle not meant for him.

—————

“Tubbo! Tubbo! Look! I found a cow!”

Wilbur had woken up the happiest he’d ever been. Unknowing of any pain he’d made others go through or had gone through himself.

His energy was honestly annoying instead of a nice change in pace.

Schlatt avoided him like a devil. The two having had a complicated friendship before the days of the election.

L’Manberg was being rebuilt from the ground up.

Somehow, in a way that Tubbo couldn’t comprehend, Tommy was now the vice president, and Quackity was the president himself.

The voices whispered that none of this was right. They echoed within his head every waking moment from both day and night.

Tommy should be the president! He deserved it so much more than anyone else had.

Or perhaps this was an attempt to give him a break after all of his former trusted friends and family were dead.

That  _ was _ what everyone else said! And Tommy completely DID deserve a break!

No. Something was wrong.

And Tubbo just couldn’t do a f*cking thing about it.

—————

It started with Wilbur gaining a visible and corporal form in the real world.

People had flocked to him and asked about what had happened or blamed things on him, only for him to completely destroy their feelings in a way that was sometimes funny.

The only time it wasn’t funny was when Tommy had pleadingly begged Wilbur to say that Tubbo was a ghost up there too.

Tommy shouldn’t need to cry.

Wilbur had answered that Tubbo wasn’t like him, and wouldn’t be able to talk again.

Tubbo screamed at him in the moment. Couldn’t he have said that he was okay so that Tommy wouldn’t be so upset?!

Wilbur smiled and handed him a single cornflower which was soon launched away before he started to speak about how much he loved the colour blue.

Schlatt’s blue sweater would dart away as soon as someone saw him. However, he had gained a usable form in the real world as well. Refusing to speak to most living people unless it was to insult them.

So yeah, the world f*cking hates his guts. Kind of obvious but oh well.

“Ey, Wilbur! Can you  _ please _ stop messing with the redstone! We’re making a grave over here!”

Fundy was still working on the piece for Schlatt’s horrible funeral. Something they intentionally made to piss the ghost off.

It didn’t work that well however. Despite everything Schlatt hadn’t gotten very angry at all and just sat to watch the procession quietly.

Tubbo’s own gravestone was a humble rock next to a jukebox, of which hadn’t been played in a long time.

—————

_ HOW DARE THEY! _

Tubbo seethed with a long unused anger that burned holes through his veins and bled onto his skin.

How dare they exile Tommy! How f*cking dare them all to have conspired against him and then thrown him out as soon as he wasn’t useful!

_ Wait Schlatt?! The- The concrete. It’s still here! _

Dream took his best friend to a deserted island and then forced him into having every and all possessions burned.

All because of how f*cking Dream’s ‘boyfriend’ got his house burnt and grieved a bit Tommy would now be alone!

Wilbur made everything worse and Tubbo’s anger only grew in size when mother _ f*cking  _ Technoblade came to laugh about it.

No safety was offered to him. Afterwards, the pig just left. Leaving a child all alone with his guilt and betrayal.

Wait. Tommy. What are you doing?!

The nether bridge stood creaking and silent as a young boy stood with an expression far too old for his face.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

“I-I should have asked.”

_ No Tommy shouldn’t cry he was too strong for this NO _ .

“I should have asked i-i-if-”

Tommy sucked in one very vulnerable breath.

No it was okay that Tubbo was already dead, but Tommy? No. Tommy had to live on and  _ not die _ .

“Wilbur found being a ghost  _ fun _ .”

Tubbo screamed with so many raw emotions he hadn’t felt since death and tried to stop Tommy from literally  _ ending his life _ .

“TOMMY!”

The living boy froze. Such an expression of shock formed across his face, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him.

Tubbo felt a snap inside of his core that made everything so  _ different. _

“T-Tubbo?!”

Tommy brokenly responded. Looking at his dead best friend in the eye.

The two embraced in a hug. Sobs making their way down each’s cheeks and snot leaking to the burning hot floor that Tubbo could no longer feel.

They were  _ finally  _ together again.

—————

Ever since the festival, things had been different for Tubbo.

Different as in the sense of something completely life changing and catastrophic that made you a literal dead ghost.

But in his case? He was a little bit different.

Tommy slept in their makeshift house without the knowledge that Tubbo was about to begin his next greatest achievement.

All before the boy was to wake up of course, even though death by firework left his body in such a horrible shape he was monstrous, Tommy still felt comfort in his presence.

Tubbo switched to being an invisible ghost. Having finally realised that even Schlatt and Wilbur hadn’t been able to see his real state of body, and must have just instinctively known who the floating lumps of particles were.

Only Tommy had seen his horrible figure.

All the leaders of L’Manberg stood facing off against Dream and his side. Instead of there being a considerable distance the two sides easily mingled together as if they hadn’t exiled a poor young boy.

Wilbur and Schlatt had slowly been getting used to each other and were talking in one part of the room. The two both invisible ghosts made their way over to him, before Schlatt realised something was wrong.

“Ey kid, you're feeling off. Something happen to Tommy?”

An unseen but crazed smile reached across his face in response to the question. Oh those two would figure it all out in just a minute.

“I’ve decided tonight is the night. I’m officially done with all this sh*t.”

Schlatt was looking perturbed, meanwhile Wilbur only stood in confusion.

“Did you want some blue, Tubbo?”

“What the f*ck do you mean?!”

He leaned in close to the two, as if he were about to tell a secret.

“I’d recommend both of you turn visible, so nobody thinks I’m fake. I think it’s about time for me to have Tommy’s revenge.”

Wilbur smiled gleefully and waved him off with a quick

“Have fun!”

Meanwhile, Schlatt was still obviously shocked from the decision.

“Kid, are you sure you can even do something? I won’t stop you or anything, last time I tried that you somehow got even creepier.”

Sideways pupils narrowed in concern. Eyes scanning the space he took up as if thinking about what the right course of action might be in such a situation.

“Good luck, sh*tface.”

Schlatt walked away before gaining his form back and easily starting a conversation with- you know what? Tubbo didn’t give a f*ck who it was. This was it. His time to fully let loose all the hatred and misery collected inside of him.

Dream stood up and began to address them all. Waving his hands like royalty getting the attention of lower class nobles.

“To all of you gathered here today. I am now going to talk about the great things  _ both  _ of our nations have achieved, by working together!”

Bla bla bla.

Tubbo smiled eagerly with the desire to go.

“All of those beginning by you agreeing to exile TommyInnit from your lands!”

Showtime.

“Because of this, I am- WHAT THE HELL?!”

Dream stumbled back from the darkening floor as shadows spun around the area where he had once been.

Chattering from the audience and several yelps of fear came as netherite armor appeared on everyone’s person.

Too bad it wouldn’t do anything against a ghost, though.

Out of the shadows his first hand came. Spiking gasps and swears from onlookers because of the dripping tar and blood combination.

Right after that, his other arm popped through and his head finally emerged.

Cheek skin burned off to display an ever present unnatural smile with the blood and colourful sparks occasionally going off. Melted concrete mixed with that very bloom were his tears while eyes were completely bloodshot.

His full body slouched its way out. A grotesque portrait of open wounds and severe injuries under a pristine uniform.

People were screaming now. Just as they should be.

Schlatt stood in a shocked fear, while Wilbur looked  _ oh _ so confused. This was their first time seeing his physical state and must have been truely shocking to look at.

“Hellllooooooo!”

His voice rang out in a singsong manner as people began to move as far away from him as possible.

Dream was the first to talk.

“Tubbo?! You're a ghost now, right?”

The mask hid his emotions, but not the quiver in his shoulders.

“I cannnnn’tttt see Tommy hereeee. Where isssss heeeeeee?”

He was speaking in such a way only to watch as people flinched away from him in horror. Served them right. They’d made this bed, so now they were going to be f*cking strangled in those sheets. Equality!

“Tommy’s just asleep!”

Tubbo spun his head over to Quackity. Turning his body around to face the same direction. His neck cracked as it tilted in a way that was much to horrid for a living person to do.

“Issssssss he?”

The open skin of his throat flapped wide to display his torn vocal cords in a grisly show.

George looked as if he were going to puke.

Fundy took the initiative and nervously walked up to him.

“Tubbo? I… don’t know what you remember but-”

“I haveeen’t lost a sinnnngleeee memory.”

“Tubbo?”

Wilbur looked so confused. Probably because he wouldn’t have any idea of the sort about what was going on.

Quackity quickly pushed Schlatt forward, as if the slightly fearful ghost could do anything.

The former president shook his head, and a small smile appeared on his face.

“I don’t think it’s me he wants.”

A horrible laugh erupted from his throat which screamed like some kind of tortured animal. A shower of blue and white sparks pouring out with ghostly blood.

People looked even more disturbed and wary.

“What the  _ hell _ do you want Tubbo? What are you even here for?!”

That was Dream. So this is how they were going to play? Bubbles popped at his skin and every single living person avoided him.

“I just want  _ Tommmyyyyyyy _ .”

The looks of fear on their faces! It was everything to him. Ever since they had exiled their one hope, it was a deserved fate.

“Tubbo, you won’t know because your a f*cking scary ghost now, but Tommy was exiled because he burnt down George’s house in an act of war!”

Sapnap must have been feeling particularly brave. Oh, the injustice.

Immediately his ghost floated over to the bandanna-wearing idiot. The flinch back being a perfect little reaction.

“You sssay that as if Tommy did that himselffff!”

Okay. F*ck the fake word dragging. It made a good effect but was  _ way  _ too annoying to add on.

Dream pushed in front of his friend. Tubbo, taking the opportunity to do at least some damage, placed his hand onto the living persons body.

He got flung to the side instantly. The body of a living person is much too large for him to pick up.

“Where the f*ck is Tommy?! You exiled him because of a sh*ty mushroom house being more important than his  _ life _ ?!”

Anger began to race through him and people started screaming and running again. Tears surrounded him as a torrent of blood erupted from his very own kneecap.

Schlatt made a quiet comment to himself.

“F*ck, could that kid always do that?!”

Quackity was pinned down by the young ghost, of whom had seen to many injustices of man in his time.

“WHY DID YOU F*CKING EXILE TOMMY?!”

Tubbo’s mouth elongated as it took a bite, and a life off of the president. A terrifying monster was prowling the grounds to bring all living folk down to their final lives.

Next target.

—————

Because of the ocean and lack of people, exile had a very pretty sunrise. Both Tommy and Tubbo sat together on that sandy beach, as best friends even through the ravages of time.

One ghost laughed at the furious asking for advice by a frantic group of people that had signed his death warrant. They’d done this to themselves! Should have never gotten in that kids way.

Another sat happily with a blue sheep. Smiling at the stories his dad told him for the second time.

A warrior sharpened his weapons. Unknowing, that he too was also being hunted down.

They were all so f*cking messed up. Weren’t they?


	2. Pork chops on a barbecue! Delicious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might have planned out a fair few chapters for this thing and now I guess it isn’t a one shot anymore. Whoopsies.

The sunset shone rays of orange and red lights into Tommy and Tubbo’s house.

Except, they didn’t have any windows, and the light came right in through their nonexistent roof and landed perfectly inside of Tubbo’s eyes.

Neat.

He grumbled and stood up, stretching a little before noticing that Tommy, normally the first to wake, was still soundly asleep.

It was probably the best sleep he’d had since going into exile, too.

Tubbo opened up their simple wooden door, making sure to take care he didn’t wake up his friend, and then set off to work building a better house with whatever materials they might have available.

It sure wasn’t much, to say the least.

Two nights had been a night of both blood and carnage, of which was actually fun to do, so now Dream hopefully would leave them alone Tubbo could actually make a liveable headquarters for the two of them.

Yeah. A dirt shack and propped up wooden walls would NOT do.

Maybe something out of cobblestone? Tommy really did like that sort of stuff, but cobble was disgusting when not used properly as how he did it.

Eh. Just once it would be fine to make something that bad.

Tubbo began walking to an area that would be perfect for the mine, only just going to stone with dirt above him just in case of Tommy waking up early and wondering where he was.

It could also work as a basement!

It was only when he grabbed a pickaxe to dig with, that he remembered.

Oh no.

The simple wooden pickaxe, rest in pieces, flew out from his grasp and with the majesty of a bird soaring in the air, was hurdled somewhere far off into the distance with a resounding thud.

“Aurgh, what?!”

Tubbo was immediately alerted by the sound of a distinctly  _ not Tommy _ voice and turned invisible, just to scope out who the potential threat was.

If they went anywhere  _ near _ Tommy while he was sleeping then he would have to…

… he had to check who the pickaxe had hit first.

Floating swiftly he manuved his way over into the forest only to find Technoblade himself with a broken shield looking rather confusingly at the former pickaxe shards stuck inside of the metal somehow.

Okay. So maybe his yeeting ability was a bit too strong.

That still didn’t answer why the man was there, however.

_ “He’s on our side! Right?!” _

No. That wasn’t relevant anymore. What  _ was  _ relevant was Tommy’s continued survival, and just what Technoblade’s  _ intentions _ were.

If they were bad, then he’d just have to try and get Tommy to safety.

Fighting Technoblade was a death sentence. Luckily for him, he was already dead.

The pig hybrid or whatever he was dropped the shield down, looking a bit uncomfortable without having a defensive block to protect him.

Not that he couldn’t kill any offender without it, but hey! Best offence is a good defence! Right?

“Is Tommy setting up traps or something? That thing was lethal.”

He mumbled underneath his breath. Then, Technoblade continued on his way, heading straight towards Tommy’s house.

Tubbo materialised underneath a tree, still hiding himself from view. The shock factor of his new form would work with him as a weapon in a fight, hopefully it would even work against the strongest warrior around too.

“State your intentions!”

He yelled out from his little hidden corner, and then watched as Technoblade became fully alert and get out his axe.

_ Fireworks heading towards him in a dazzling display of violence. _

“Who is this? I know you aren’t Tommy.”

Ever the epitome of calm, Tubbo’s killer positioned himself to face towards the exact tree he was hiding behind. Likely having pinpointed where the sound had come out from.

He scoffed. There was no chance of death here.

“You don’t need to know who I am. Get lost!”

Yeah! Yell at the mass murderer!

Mass murderer in question tensing up as if to  _ send fireworks to explode him please no don’t kill me I want to live _ -

“You don’t sound very nice. Why don’t you come out from that tree you're hiding behind so we can talk.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes. This man thought he could threaten any person just because of how strong he was.

“I’m not trying to be nice. Stop bothering Tommy and leave us alone!”

The sound of a potion being drunk alerted him to quickly disappear, just in time for Technoblade to swing his netherite axe right where his head had been.

Wood chips cascaded to the mossy forest floor, and the warrior quickly turned so that his back was facing the tree.

“Where did you go?!”

Oh. Pig angry, huh?

“ _ You said he wouldn’t hurt me! _ ”

Technoblade snarled, his face showing more expression than Tubbo had ever seen from him before. Eyebrows slanted in and his snout scrunched to have somehow been deceived.

“Hey. If someone is playing a prank here I’d recommend you  _ stop  _ it right now.”

Suddenly, the other man turned calm. Straightening up his body, and making a smile that just  _ oozed _ with fake cheer.

The dangerous glint never left his eyes.

“Show yourself right now.”

Well, if he insisted.

Tubbo pushed back the internal fear that came from angering such a capable person.

If he insisted that he come out, why not  _ do  _ it?

He materialised out from behind another tree. The crackle coming from his sudden gain of weight alerting Technoblade to his position. The man swiftly turning around to face the exact position he was in.

“You sure you want me to come out? B*tch?”

God, he really  _ was  _ beginning to sound like Tommy.

Technoblade began to easily stroll towards him. Practically dragging his axe behind him as he walked, but keeping it at an angle of which could easily swipe up to cut him in two.

Well he should probably come out then.

Before the other could come any closer, he left the safety of being unknown and walked out into Technoblade’s view.

For a second, the man halted.

Studying over his mangled figure, with an expression of which possibly could have been confusion.

Impossible. For the blood god could not feel remorse.

“Get away from here, now!”

Tubbo yelled this at him, confidence slowly growing within his chest.

Yeah! Tommy didn’t need this guy to come and laugh over his circumstances!

Technoblade’s face returned to its regular expression, despite keeping hints of weariness.

“So. I guess… you’re a ghost now, Tubbo?”

He rolled his eyes, having noticed how the man had phased his own name as a question.

Seriously?

“Well if Wilbur and even f*cking  _ Schlatt  _ could do it I guess I could too, after all, you did  _ murder  _ me. What, you forget who I was?”

One of his red and golden tears sizzled as it dropped down onto the ground. The grass surprisingly reacting to its presence, and decaying.

Well. That was new.

When Technoblade scanned over him with unflinching eyes, Tubbo suddenly noticed something which curled over the creases of the man’s mouth. A frown? Or was it a wince?

Carefully, the man began to once more stalk towards him with all the grace of a mighty predator.

“I didn’t… recognise your new look. Kind of spooky, I think.”

Tubbo let out a scoff from the words, knowing the man had even  _ seen _ his dead body from the best seat possible, and had definitely seen many more before.

“What.”

He picked a fallen leaf from the air and grinned when it didn’t zoom away from him.

“You don’t even know the official L’Manberg uniform? It’s annoying but they stuffed it on my dead corpse before I turned to goop, so guess I have to live like this!”

Well. Not exactly  _ live _ .

Technoblade never let down his guard, but moved to a more relaxed position when ceasing to take another step closer to him.

Good.

“I’m just over here to speak with Tommy. Not like he has many people that can talk to him out here.”

Just as direct as always. Wasn’t he. Going straight to the point without putting much thought into how his actions would affect others!

The grin on Tubbo’s face widened as the ‘greatest warrior alive’ began looking very uncomfortable at the mere sight of him.

“Why do you think that Tommy would  _ ever  _ want to speak with  _ you _ ?”

All of a sudden, the man sighed from his words. Almost feeling disappointed from something.

“Come on Tubbo. I’m not sure if you can understand this with whatever memories you’ve kept, but Tommy actually needs _ living  _ people to talk to? You can’t just try and steal him away all because of how before you died the two of you were best-”

“Hold up, hold up. I’m going to stop you right there.”

He was  _ fuming _ .

How dare this literal  _ pig _ talk to him that way, when the only thing that he’d been joking about to Tommy was that everyone who’d ever cared about him was wrong?!

That he was ‘Theseus’ because he was betrayed by all those who cared.

Come on. Just because you’ve read Percy Jackson once or twice doesn’t make you a know all end all!

A few  _ had  _ really betrayed him. But that didn’t mean that Technoblade could dance all over Tommy’s trauma as if it’d never happened.

Not even to MENTION that the guy had literally betrayed them all first with the withers and said the exact same line.

Yeah. That day had been one of which Tubbo wished he could have fought alongside Tommy with.

Because his friend deserved so much more than what had been given out to him.

“So Technoblade. You think that it’s  _ good _ when you go over and joke about Tommy’s friends betraying him?!”

The pig hybrid shrugged.

“Well, I did warn him so-”

F*ck this he was  _ furious _ !

“What the f*cki kind of drugs have you been smoking?! You’ve been making him feel even worse about a horrible situation, when he’s already suffered through so much f*cking sh*t!”

Hah. Technoblade was shrinking back from his words.

Seriously! Did the guy not know when someone needed help?! When instead of jokes they needed  _ comfort _ ?!

_ “NO! TUBBO! Wilbur let me the F*CK go I have to go check how injured Tubbo is-” _

_ “Woo! We gottem boys! Ewagh, that’s not a very pretty sight up here, is it?” _

_ “TOMMY! Tubbo isn’t… f*ck, just do what I TELL YOU TOO!” _

_ It was so hot everything burned why he said it wouldn’t be painful but this hurt so badly that he wanted his skin to peel away instead of stick to him like a curse and the blood covered him everywhere why couldn’t he breathe what was this why was everything so blurry WHY COULDN’T HE- _

“REMEMBER! You f*cking KILLED me in front of him! I know, I was there!”

The man was shrinking even more back while blood began to pop out from Tubbo’s remaining pores.

“And oh ho HO it wasn’t pretty, wasn’t it! Neither was it painless I’ll tell you THAT!”

Tubbo started to take steps in the warriors direct while anger continued to flow through his body.

“YOU were the one who sent those f*cking withers after him, and now you think that oh! Tommy is super vulnerable! So I might as well hurt him even more!”

Technoblade’s weapon whizzed upwards to be directly underneath Tubbo’s throat. That only making many chuckles ring out manically from his disturbing vocal chords.

“What! Are you going to kill me for a  _ second _ time?!”

The warriors expression was mostly unreadable, but in that moment Tubbo would have thought that a slither of remorse was shown.

There wasn’t a single hint of guilt.

Technoblade lowered his weapon when Tubbo didn’t try to fight back at all. Only retreating while hoping that maybe  _ some  _ sense had been knocked into the others brain.

“I’ll be… leaving then.”

No emotion came from the words. Only solitude and minor rings of anger.

At what, or whom though? Tubbo didn’t know.

“Well!”

Deciding to make a complete 180 with his personality, Tubbo straightened up and clasped his hands together.

“Bye!”

With a poof, he vanished to the human eye.

However, when Technoblade made his way home in the most paranoid way possible, Tubbo followed.

Only to find a fairly close by house in a snowy biome.

Oh. This could cheer up Tommy.

So. Back he went!

Thankfully, his friend didn’t wake up for another hour, giving him enough time to make some bacon for breakfast.

Maybe he just wanted a reason to kill one of the wild pigs, when thinking about Technoblade.

Okay, yeah, he kind of did slaughter the  _ possibly  _ innocent creature for such reasons.

However, once Tommy had woken up and was seemingly in much better spirits, hah! Spirits, he suggested an idea to hopefully bring some fun into their lives.

“Do you wanna go rob Technoblade’s house?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I did this. Have fun in the comment section telling me about how uncharacteristic they are :,)


End file.
